Boggarts
by PBAYW
Summary: The Marauders face boggarts in class. Tiny hint of future SBRL slash. Last sentence is in a different POV. 'Tis weird.


**A/N: Short little one shot, mentions of slash - Remus/Sirius, I'm not sure how much sense it makes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Professor Pykes. But you can have her if you like… Everything is Joanne Rowling's.**

**Boggarts**

'Today, class, we will be studying boggarts!'

Sirius looked over at Remus, as he always did when a teacher announced what they were going to be learning about. Usually Remus would have come across the creature or spell in some book or another and would know all about it. Today was no different, however, Remus' face had a look of pure terror on it.

Sirius nudged James, who was sitting next to him, and pointed to Remus.

James just shrugged, looking only the slight bit worried at their friend's expression.

Sirius leaned over and whispered in Remus' ear, 'What's wrong, mate?'

Remus jumped violently.

'Boggarts.'

'What are boggarts?'

Remus pointed at the teacher in answer and he listened as she said: 'Boggarts are creatures that, upon meeting a human, will transform into whatever it thinks will frighten the human most. They like dark, enclosed spaces and are…'

Sirius looked over at Remus. 'Hey, it's ok. No one will see it, I doubt she'd bring a boggart to class, she wouldn't want all this scary stuff in the room.'

He noticed the teacher bringing in a large trunk that was shaking slightly.

'Or maybe she would…'

Sirius was now feeling very apprehensive himself. He knew he was scared of stuff, he just wasn't sure what scared him the most.

The teacher was ordering them into a line, so they could take a turn at repelling it. Apparently she had already taught them the incantation and wand movement, but Sirius hadn't been paying attention. He'd just watch what everyone in front of him did.

They lined up, Remus in front of Sirius, who was in front of James, who, in turn, was in front of Peter, who seemed to be having an animated conversation with the girl lined up behind him. James scowled as Lily Evans patted Peter reassuringly on the shoulder.

They were soon near the front of the line. Remus turned completely around so he was face to face with Sirius.

'What if it shows Moony biting someone? People will know. I can't let people know.'

'Hey, c'mon, the Professor knows about Moony, she wouldn't let them, she'd know it wouldn't turn into something they can figure out too easily.' Sirius' words were comforting, even though he was as worried as Remus about the boggart.

Remus was soon at the top of the line. He was shaking slightly and had moved very close to Sirius, as though hoping for safety in numbers.

'Come, Mr Lupin, I assure you it won't be something none of us have seen before.' Remus gave her a disbelieving look and she smiled in a way that told them she knew something.

'Ok.' Remus said, nodding and moving slightly away from Sirius, 'Ok.'

She let the boggart out and it floated into the air, becoming the full moon.

The four Marauders stood close together as Remus began to silently cry. Sirius wrapped his arms around him and they just stood there as the rest of the class looked on in amazement. Many of the class were under the impression it was a crystal ball or some other such thing.

'It's beautiful.' Remus whispered in Sirius' ear, 'I haven't seen it for ten years, I'd forgotten.'

They both stared in silence at the orb for a moment then Remus spoke again, 'I hate it.'

'I know you do. I hate it too.'

Remus broke down again, tears flowing thick and fast down his face.

'Mr Lupin, would you and your friends like to step outside?'

Remus nodded and followed James and Peter outside, Sirius not far behind.

Professor Pykes watched as the boys began to walk away, she watched as Sirius became the focus of the boggart's attention, and she watched as it stayed the same.

**A/N: Here you go, short little one shot. I couldn't think of what to name the professor. I hope you get it, Sirius' boggart was the full moon too coz of what it does to Remus. I was going to put in something like at the end the professor telling them that all werewolves faced with boggart's had it turn into the full moon or something and that's why she was smiling knowingly. But oh well.**


End file.
